User talk:Michael von Preußen/archives/6 September 2011
Welcome! Hey there, Michael von Preußen! Welcome to the Clannad Wiki! Thanks for your contributions to User:Michael von Preußen. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more wiki tips, and check out the Watercooler to get started. Introduce yourself to other Wiki contributors by leaving a message at the Watercooler's discussion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pikachurin (Talk) 21:51, 11 May 2010 RE: Welcome That was an automated reply by Wikia's bot. :P Anyways, I've added the code to Commons.css and it seems to be working now. Thanks for that. Do you know what code should I use if I wanted to change the colour of the userpage tabs and headers? Also, I'm having some problems with , which uses tables. When at least two variables are used, the template displays properly. However, when only one of them is used, a page break appears between the title and the lyrics themselves (see Small Palms (song) for an example). Can you help me fix that? We really don't have written copyright policies for this wiki. All that's needed on images are proper licensing templates. As for songs, I think we should follow what Wikipedia seems to be doing - just use snippets of a song for articles just in case someone tries to sue us for copyright infringement. Pikachurin Talk • 20:13, Tuesday, 11 May 2010 (ET) :Thanks. As soon as I figure out a good theme for the wiki, I'll make some changes to MediaWiki:Monaco.css. And thanks for fixing ! Pikachurin Talk • 21:06, Tuesday, 11 May 2010 (ET) RE: Suggestion Ah, thanks. It looks better now. Pikachurin Talk • 13:52, Tuesday, 29 June 2010 (ET) :Oh Haruhi, that looks terrible. <_< It seems that Wikia loves making 'improvements' that are designed to annoy users. :P Pikachurin Talk • 15:54, Wednesday, 30 June 2010 (ET) Rounding Meshaal, what magic word should I use if I wanted to round a number with decimals? I tried this, but it didn't work. <_< Pikachurin Talk • 20:05, Thursday, 15 July 2010 (ET) :Thanks, it's working now. :) Pikachurin Talk • 20:11, Thursday, 15 July 2010 (ET) ::I know. :3 Pikachurin Talk • 20:24, Thursday, 15 July 2010 (ET) RE: Visual editor Okay then, I'll contact Wikia about this as soon as possible. Pikachurin Talk • 20:41, Thursday, 22 July 2010 (ET) :Sent~ Pikachurin Talk • 20:47, Thursday, 22 July 2010 (ET) ::Hello, ::Thanks for contacting Wikia. Have you tested using the RTE on a Wikia wiki? We ::feel its a much easier tool for new users to use, and encourage you to keep it ::on your wiki. You are able to user wikitext as your editor, but its helpful for ::new wiki users to have the RTE turned on. ::Best of luck, ::Sarah ::Sorry. :( Pikachurin Talk • 18:42, Friday, 23 July 2010 (ET) RE: Water Cooler Discussion Done~ Pikachurin Talk • 21:05, Thursday, 22 July 2010 (ET) :Yeah, I noticed that template when I went through recent changes. I'll probably go through the wiki and replace episode names with that template as soon as I stop being lazy. :P Pikachurin Talk • 21:52, Thursday, 22 July 2010 (ET) RE: Rounded borders I see a total lack of Internet Explorer in there. :P On a more serious note, I'll try to make the round borders more universal. Thanks for pointing that out. Pikachurin Talk • 17:53, Friday, 30 July 2010 (ET) :Question: do I only need to use -webkit-border-radius or do I also need -moz-border-radius? Pikachurin Talk • 17:54, Friday, 30 July 2010 (ET) ::Done, I think. Let me know if there's anything wrong. Pikachurin Talk • 18:07, Friday, 30 July 2010 (ET) :::Ah, thanks. I used "8px" and "0.8em" declarations since I wasn't sure if webkit accepted em values, so I converted em to px based on a thread I found in Google. Sorry if that messed things up. As for the CSS3, does this mean that I'll have to update all templates with rounded corners to have CSS3 declarations? Pikachurin Talk • 18:29, Friday, 30 July 2010 (ET) ::::Look at 's coding. On bodystyle and abovestyle, should I add CSS3 declarations? Pikachurin Talk • 18:34, Friday, 30 July 2010 (ET) :::::That's just plain awesome. :D Now I feel silly for having to manually add rounded borders on each template. <_< Thanks a lot, MvP. :) Pikachurin Talk • 18:47, Friday, 30 July 2010 (ET) ::::::mainround isn't working for some reason. What did I do wrong? Pikachurin Talk • 18:53, Friday, 30 July 2010 (ET) :::::::*facepalms* Well, that was rather silly of me... <_< Thanks again. Pikachurin Talk • 18:56, Friday, 30 July 2010 (ET) ::::::::Got it. Anyways, mainround doesn't seem to be working in navboxes. Is there a way to fix that? Pikachurin Talk • 19:08, Friday, 30 July 2010 (ET) Thanks, MvP! :D Pikachurin Talk • 19:34, Friday, 30 July 2010 (ET) Danke~ You've just made my work a lot easier. Thanks so much! ^_^ Pikachurin Talk • 18:10, Monday, 16 August 2010 (ET) RE: Interwiki Wikia took quite a while to set that up. -_-' I accidentally stumbled into the Vietnamese version via Google, to be honest. Who knows if there are other language versions. :P Pikachurin Talk • 23:43, Wednesday, 25 August 2010 (ET) Question Hey Meshaal, In , do you think I should move Garbage doll and Girl in the Illusionary World from "Supporting" to "Main"? I'm not sure if I should, since both of them are technically Tomoya and Ushio, but they only appear for a few seconds in the anime. What do you think? Pikachurin Talk • 11:56, Wednesday, 1 September 2010 (ET) :Thanks. :D On a related note, I've noticed that Clannad is a featured article in the Vietnamese Wikipedia, so that might explain why someone created a wiki for it. :P :As for , I've checked it in Firefox, Chrome and IE8. Everything seems to be in working order on my side. Maybe it had something to do with my recent changes to MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Pikachurin Talk • 13:25, Wednesday, 1 September 2010 (ET) ::Ah, that explains why thumbnails aren't working properly here, then. Thanks. Pikachurin Talk • 14:15, Wednesday, 1 September 2010 (ET) :::Thanks again. You know, you should really be a sysop in here. :3 Pikachurin Talk • 14:45, Wednesday, 1 September 2010 (ET) ::::Done. Pikachurin Talk • 15:44, Wednesday, 1 September 2010 (ET) :::::Hey, that's my line. :P Pikachurin Talk • 15:51, Wednesday, 1 September 2010 (ET) RE: Meaningful Ways to Pass the Time Certainly, that would definitely be better. Could you add three more files instead of just two, though? Pikachurin Talk • 16:12, Friday, 3 September 2010 (ET) RE: Sample files to redirects Done. And how did you embed a PNG file into a SVG file? :o Pikachurin Talk • 16:20, Saturday, 4 September 2010 (ET) :Thanks. As for the accents, I got rid of them since they were getting quite annoying. They're always blocking some part of the page no matter how much I move them. :P Pikachurin Talk • 17:16, Saturday, 4 September 2010 (ET) RE: Monaco Thank you so much, you've been really helpful. As for the navbox widget, I think it can be changed by using a declaration similar to "sidebar" or "monaco-sidebar" see Help:Sidebar for more information. Anyways, I have another concern, though - I've noticed that the gradient colouring on the buttons and the page bar isn't showing up in Opera for some reason. On an unrelated note, there also seems to be an error with - when I type , it only shows up as . Can you also fix that? Thanks again. Pikachurin Talk • 18:20, Sunday, 5 September 2010 (ET) :Thanks. Pikachurin Talk • 23:43, Sunday, 5 September 2010 (ET) ::It's probably Wikia's fault, though they probably wouldn't care if you did submit a bug report, since they're planning on phasing out Monaco with something else sometime in the future. <_< Nevertheless, thank you for your efforts. Pikachurin Talk • 11:07, Monday, 6 September 2010 (ET) birthdate reference My reference was actually this gag marriage application for Kyō and Yōhei shown here, which lists Kyō’s year of birth as 1983 and Yōhei’s as 1984, from the Pixiv website, and I assume that the artist has knowledge of their birth years from another source. I knew that Ryō, Tomoya, Fūko and Kotomi were in the same academic age stratum and had to have been born the same academic year (for Japan: April to March). I also knew that Nagisa stayed back twice in grade 12, Tomoyo and Yukine were in grade 11 at the start of the story, and Mei was in grade 8. From there, I figured out their birth years calculated the days of the week. Jojo Bizarro 19:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) (Did I post this on the wrong page? I’m a luddite when it comes to these wikis.) : Alright. ^_^ Danke schön. : Jojo Bizarro 04:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Mesh, what do you think about the message left by Polarem on Jojo Bizarro's talk page? Should we use the background calendar in the VN as a reference to the characters' age? Pikachurin Talk • 01:10, Sunday, 24 October 2010 (ET) RE: TOC Limit Added. Let me know if you have any problems with it. Pikachurin Talk • 19:47, Wednesday, 22 September 2010 (ET) RE: Icky icky skin It looks terrible; it's more of a social networking site instead of a wiki. It even gets rid of the rounded borders we've worked on. <_< Since it's pretty much clear that this will be the default skin soon, I'm not exactly sure how to proceed. I guess the best course of action for now is to see how the new skin works and edit templates and the like to make them work better with the skin. Pikachurin Talk • 19:07, Wednesday, 6 October 2010 (ET) :Thank you, I'll deal with those. How do you think should we deal with angle icons? Pikachurin Talk • 22:08, Friday, 8 October 2010 (ET) ::They're the small icons that used to be at the top of the line that separates the title from the rest of the page. In the CN Wiki, these were the featured article star icon and the globe icon. ::Also, I could've sworn I protected that file. <_<. Never mind, I thought you were referring to the old logo. Pikachurin Talk • 22:22, Friday, 8 October 2010 (ET) :::Could we use headings to replace them? Pikachurin Talk • 22:37, Friday, 8 October 2010 (ET) ::::Headings as in the one currently on top of my talk page. Putting them next to the Facebook like would also be good, though I'm not sure if Wikia would allow it. Pikachurin Talk • 22:41, Friday, 8 October 2010 (ET) RE: Gallery I assume it was released by Wikia along with Oasis. I suppose it's one of the few useful features of the new skin. :P Pikachurin Talk • 18:46, Monday, 28 March 2011 (ET) Interwiki Links Hi Meshaal, Thanks for trying to resolve the issue. I've forgotten that Wikia disables interwiki linking by default, so I'll have to submit a request to them before we can link the Polish wiki to the others. Oddly enough, there still isn't a Japanese Clannad Wiki. :P Anyways, how have you been? Pikachurin Talk • 22:01, Thursday, 25 August 2011 (ET) :I've been pretty good, thanks. Summer has been pretty busy so I haven't been able to focus on CN or this wiki. I was on IRC a month ago but you weren't there - when do you usually go on? I'll try to go on before school resumes next month. :As for the interwiki links, I've discovered a Korean version of the wiki after doing some searches on Google. There's probably a bunch more hiding in Wikia's servers. :P Pikachurin Talk • 22:23, Thursday, 25 August 2011 (ET) ::Thanks Meshaal. :) Pikachurin Talk • 22:37, Thursday, 25 August 2011 (ET) RE: Recommendations Done and done. Thanks for those recommendations! :D As for the JavaScript one, I've added the last two. Can I use those in the CN Wiki as well? Pikachurin Talk • 14:24, Tuesday, 30 August 2011 (ET) :Thanks. Can I add the last script (and a modified version of it) to Common.js? Pikachurin Talk • 21:49, Thursday, 1 September 2011 (ET) ::Fixed. Thanks for correcting that. Pikachurin Talk • 22:05, Thursday, 1 September 2011 (ET) :::It only works when I put it in my own wikia.js page. Wikia probably doesn't allow wiki-wide changes like that. Never mind, it seems to be working now. Pikachurin Talk • 22:36, Thursday, 1 September 2011 (ET) ::::I didn't see your edit before I made mine. <_< Should I just use the CSS code instead of JavaScript? Pikachurin Talk • 22:37, Thursday, 1 September 2011 (ET) :::::Spamming refresh made it stop working again. :P I'll add it to Common.css now. Pikachurin Talk • 22:42, Thursday, 1 September 2011 (ET) It probably wasn't a cache issue - the script on Common.js only momentarily worked for me after I removed the script from my Wikia.js page. Refreshing the page a few times made the subpage links return. Anyways, I'll see if putting the code to Wikia.css will work before returning the script to my page. Thanks again. Pikachurin Talk • 22:55, Thursday, 1 September 2011 (ET) :Actually, it seems that the CSS code is working now that it's at Wikia.css. Is it working on your end too? Pikachurin Talk • 23:06, Thursday, 1 September 2011 (ET) ::I think Common.css is still dead; the one making the change is probably Wikia.css. Pikachurin Talk • 23:09, Thursday, 1 September 2011 (ET) I should learn CSS and JavaScript. <_< Thanks for pointing those out. Pikachurin Talk • 00:00, Sunday, 4 September 2011 (ET) Wikipedia and Kana Hi again Meshy, Would it be possible to have the Wikipedia script (the third one in your wikia.js page) enabled on the entire wiki? I've noticed that some of the Wikipedia links are shown as external links, making them look out of place. Also, for kana, how should we deal with spaces? Would using interpuncts be a good idea? Pikachurin Talk • 15:23, Tuesday, 30 August 2011 (ET) :We can communicate faster on IRC. Get on if you can. '< Pikachurin Talk • 15:25, Tuesday, 30 August 2011 (ET) RE: I'm officially confused... I have no idea how that happened. <_< I'll fix it up right away. Pikachurin Talk • 20:25, Tuesday, 30 August 2011 (ET) RE: Featured media As for the featured media in the front page, there is no protocol since I AM THE WIKI-AUTOCRAT, NOTHING CAN STOP ME HAHAHA most people visiting the wiki only make a few edits before disappearing forever, so I've never really developed the 'community' part of the wiki. Maybe I should start working on that. :P Pikachurin Talk • 20:39, Tuesday, 30 August 2011 (ET) :Sorry for not logging in yesterday. For the polls, I was actually meaning to move that (and the video) to a template of its own; however, I was afraid that moving it would reset everything back to zero, so I'm curious as to how you preserved its data when you moved it. Pikachurin Talk • 12:59, Thursday, 1 September 2011 (ET) ::Alright then. I've moved the poll and featured media to their own templates, and I've locked the pages you've noted. Thanks for your hard work, Meshy (and for the coat of arms~). Pikachurin Talk • 21:22, Thursday, 1 September 2011 (ET) RE: Branding compatibility Done and done. And I don't deserve any credit; you're the one who's doing all the hard work. Good job, and keep up your work! :D Pikachurin Talk • 23:57, Saturday, 3 September 2011 (ET) :Done. Pikachurin Talk • 23:54, Sunday, 4 September 2011 (ET) RE: Example BG Damn, I should've known about that. Would've saved a lot of time creating the background. <_< Pikachurin Talk • 00:04, Sunday, 4 September 2011 (ET) :Thanks for the help,Gonna go try it ! d^.^ --LaughingVampire1990 06:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC)